Just Being Us
by SSSP-shhh
Summary: Sasuke trying to escape was nothing new.  But somehow, this time is different.  NaruSasu


**Hey guys! This is M!**

**I wrote this super quickly after my math test last week. Not quite sure what I think of it... I think Sasuke is OOC... but I ALWAYS think that, which if you follow me, you know. So who knows how this is. I guess you'll tell me!**

**I wanted to try NaruSasu with both liking each other equally, because I feel I tend to write about their relationship being unbalanced. Tell me how I do!**

**Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No. No me own Naruto. Me not even Japanese.**

* * *

><p>This was the third time he'd caught Sasuke sneaking out in the past month.<p>

Escape attempts had been a normal part of their life for a long time now, ever since a thirteen-year-old Sasuke had decided power was more important than sheer common sense. After Naruto managed to live through a Chidori to the chest as well as drag Sasuke back to the village, no one could argue that he was unfit to guard the last Uchiha. The almost-missing nin had been confined to his family compound, with only his rival (best friend, traitor, _something_) and rare visitors for company.

Of course he would try to escape.

But three times in one month? That was fairly ridiculous. Just when Naruto had almost convinced Tsunade to give the Uchiha a second chance.

Sighing tiredly, Naruto slung a squirming Sasuke over his shoulder and ignored the jabs to his back. "You are aware I have a mission tomorrow, right? The first one in two monthes, thanks to you being a pain in the ass. I kind of need my rest. Bastard."

The dark-haired male gave his trademark grunt. "Not my problem, idiot. And you could just let me go."

"Fat chance," Naruto snorted, his nails digging into the fabric of Sasuke's pants. "Besides, it kind of is your problem. They're not going to let you stay here after they find out about this little excursion."

He stiffened, and a bitter satisfaction filled Naruto as Sasuke hissed. "They wouldn't."

Squinting, the blonde man could just make out the beginnings of the Uchiha compound. "Yup. They got a nice little place in Kohona jail all ready if they think you're so dangerous our ANBU can't handle you."

"What?" Once again, Naruto had a biting, writhing, scratching mess on his shoulder. "They haven't stuck me in there since I was thirteen!"

"That was before your stunt on Hokage Day." During Leaf's biggest celebration, Sasuke had managed to get free and had almost burned Hokage tower down during the ensuing battle with Naruto. He was lucky he wasn't imprisoned regardless.

There were a few moments of welcome silence before Sasuke's cold voice cut through the air. "Then you'll stay."

Naruto nearly dumped his passenger on his ass. "Why the hell would I do that? You think I like being cooped up here anymore than you?"

To be fair, he probably did, simply because he had a choice. But Naruto summarily ignored that. He would've gloated at Sasuke's lack of response, if it weren't for the eerie feeling he had that Sasuke was just plotting against him.

The Uchiha Compound had been fully renovated since Sasuke's retrieval, not only to keep enemies out, but to keep Sasuke in. As soon as they were back within the protective barriers that Naruto had reinforced as they went, Naruto was only too happy to release his struggling burden. "Can you just go to sleep now? Its probably the last night you'll have in your own bed for a couple of weeks. So enjoy."

Naruto had to rest himself before getting up super early to go tell the old hag about the Sasuke-situation. Then he'd probably have to help transport the bastard to his glorified cage, all before heading out on a B-rank mission with Kakashi and Sakura. And then- what exactly was Sasuke doing on his knees?

"What're you doing?" He voiced his concerns out loud. Because there was no way Sasuke could really be down there doing what he thought he was doing. Because his wildest fantasies were fantasies for a reason.

Onyx eyes peered up with a calculated expression. "This is what you want, isn't it? If I do this, you'll stay."

Sasuke's voice was so sure, quite convinced his plan would work. It made Naruto feel sick to his stomach. None too gently, he pushed the other away. "Get the fuck off your knees and get to bed, bastard. I don't want anything from you but that, understand!"

For a second, Sasuke simply looked lost, before regaining his dignity and sneering. "You're staying."

"No, I'm not." He was sick of arguing with Sasuke. He made to turn away, catch a few hours of sleep, but a sharp kick to the knees made him spin around in rage. "What the fuck, Sasuke?"

Pale hands clenched spasmodically into fists. "You go on and on about how we're best friends, and then abandon me to rot in some jail!"

Naruto knew this was just Sasuke's need for control acting up again, but he couldn't help playing into it. "Yeah, and maybe if you bothered to call me your friend more in times that weren't life-threatening or you needing something, then I might hold your demand in consideration. But after four years, I'm pretty sick of this shit."

He was determined to leave this time. Unfortunately, Sasuke was a stubborn bastard.

"Oof!" Blue eyes glared at the dirt in front of his nose. Bucking up, he tried to throw Sasuke off. "If you don't get off me in five seconds, I will Rasengan your pasty ass."

Palms pressed hard into his shoulder blades. "What do you want me to do then? I stay in this pathetic prison for you, don't I?"

"Are you delusional?" Naruto growled, more furious than he'd allowed himself to be in years. "I don't see you trying really hard to stay. If anything, the opposite."

"That's because its the only way you'll fight me anymore!" Blonde lashes fluttered in surprise at the hissed statement. "I can train and train all I want in my dojo, but try to get you to join me and I'm instantly rejected. You'll only fight when I try to leave. Dumbass."

Naruto suspected the last insult was more to protect the bastard's own pride than anything. It was a rare day when Sasuke admitted he wanted something more than power. He let his body relax into the ground. "I won't tell them about tonight if you promise not to cause trouble while I'm gone."

"You idiot." The weight disappeared from his back. "I'll promise nothing of the sort."

Scrambling to his feet, Naruto stomped his foot childishly. "Fine! Then enjoy your cell while I'm gone."

"I hope you die!" Sasuke spat spitefully, Sharingan barely swirling in enraged eyes.

"Fuck you!" It wasn't very smart, but it was the last word.

* * *

><p>While he was being taken to his new cage, Sasuke made sure to let his displeasure show. Each of his ANBU escorts had some sort of bruise or scratch on them.<p>

Naruto hovered outside the bars of his cell for a few seconds, whether to apologize or say goodbye, he didn't know. A few choice insults and those blue eyes were once again glittering with righteous betrayal. And then he was gone.

It took him a few minutes to inspect his new living quarters. There wasn't much: a bed, a bookcase, a bathroom sans razors. He'd be let out occasionally to exercise, he was sure, otherwise he would tear this place to the ground. After all, Naruto was gone, and there was nothing to stop him.

That moron. How could be possibly be so thick? And how could Sasuke have allowed himself to care for such an idiot.

Gracefully, Sasuke sprawled back on his bed, already slightly uncomfortable with thoughts of the previous night. The way Naruto's pupils had dilated as he'd suck to his knees in front of him... He'd been right, hadn't he? Naruto desired him. Then why had he been pushed away? Where there was desire, there was a need for satisfaction, after all.

He ran over the conversation in his mind. He'd made himself vulnerable, offered himself up with confidence that Naruto would not be able to resist this offer. He'd forgotten exactly what the 'most unpredictable ninja' had meant.

Sasuke needed the relationship with Naruto, much as he hated to admit it. He couldn't explain why. At first, it had disgusted him, that he felt that way for Naruto. But it had eventually come to be fact, just like anything else. He was Sasuke Uchiha. His family had been murdered, his life goal was to avenge them, and he cared for Naruto Uzumaki. That was that.

"Sasuke?"

Lazily, he glanced over to see a blonde head peeking through the bars of the cell. He had a moment of irrational hope before recognizing his visitor. He groaned and slid an arm over his eyes. "Ino. What do you want?"

Anxiously, she glanced behind her and he noticed she was accompanied by a team of elite ninja. Steeling herself, she addressed him. "Our Hokage would like to speak to you. She will be arriving in a few minutes."

That explained the ANBU. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Then why're you here? You're just a Chunnin, after all."

She looked surprised that he knew. He didn't bother to inform her that Naruto told him, whether he wanted to know or not. "My bloodline," she murmured guiltily.

So they wanted to claw through his head. He kept his expression neutral as he raged inside. If they tried, he might very well kill them.

In a show of disrespect, he ignored the big-breasted woman when she arrived. She clucked her tongue as she looked him over, but he refused to respond. He was not Naruto; he would not be goaded.

"Sasuke Uchiha," she addressed him formally. "I've come to evaluate whether or not you are fit to resume your duties as a Leaf Shinobi."

Forgetting his composure, his eyes flew open in shock. "What?"

Tsunade scowled at him. "The brat keeps bugging me about it, and I thought I ought to at least give you a chance. It'd get him off my back."

Sasuke's nimble mind was already at work puzzling out the potential affects of freedom. He'd be able to train, work, go where he would. He'd be able to fight with his team again, with Naruto.

Naruto.

He turned determined eyes to Tsunade. "What do you want me to do?"

The Hokage smiled. "Well then."

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at the gates of Kohona, an exhausted grin on his face. It had been two months since he'd seen that sight and it had never been more welcome. He was anxious to get in and help Sasuke move back into his compound. He'd felt worse and worse about leaving the Uchiha to suffer in jail. Perhaps he could stop by the market and get Sasuke some fresh tomatoes. That would cheer him up.<p>

A bundle of pink attached itself to his arm. "Come on, Naruto," Sakura cheered. "Let's get our report to Tsunade over with and then we can go home and sleep for the love of god."

"Yeah." He beamed down at her. "Let's go."

The old hag seemed less grumpy than usual as they rattled off the minute details of their mission. She dismissed them without any demands for more details, or better reports. Exchanging wary glances, Sakura and Naruto headed for the door. Just as Naruto was about to leave, Tsunade called out to him. "Naruto?"

He blinked as he turned back to look at her. "Yeah?"

Shuffling her papers around, she didn't even bother to look at him. "You've been released from all your responsibilities regarding Sasuke Uchiha. That'll be all."

For a full five seconds, Naruto just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Then he sputtered, "What the hell do you mean, old hag?"

Finally, she looked up and her icy eyes were twinkling with laughter. "Brat, why would I have you guard a fully reinstated shinobi-"

He was gone before she could finish her sentence. Settling back in her chair, she smiled to herself. "Damn brat."

He found Sasuke at their old training field. For a minute, he just allowed himself to watch as the dark man spiraled around with his usual grace. Even after years of confinement, there was still an air of predatory danger about Sasuke. Freedom suited him. Naruto had never wanted anyone more.

It took him a second to realize that the other had stopped moving and was staring at him with impassive onyx eyes.

Smiling softly, Naruto took a step closer. "Hey."

The lame greeting made Sasuke roll his eyes. "Dumbass."

"Hey! Shut up, bastard!" Tan cheeks were flushed with heat. Two seconds in and Sasuke was already insulting him. "I was trying to start a mature conversation with you!"

"Sasuke had floated closer, an unholy smirk on his face. "Mature? You? Not possible, idiot."

Embarrassment roughly translated to wanting to punch Sasuke in the face. Face red, Naruto lung out his fist. It was a sloppy punch, and Sasuke caught it easily, using it to reel the blonde closer. They froze, faces inches apart.

Naruto swallowed. "Um... I..."

Keeping his eyes locked on cerulean, Sasuke leaned forward so his lips just barely brushed the other's. "Me too, moron."

Sasuke was pretty sure that broad grin was worth any amount of humiliation confessing had caused.

Neither of them had any real romantic experience, so the first kiss was tentative, both wary of letting go. Sasuke's lips weren't satiny pillows like Jiraya's books had led him to believe. In fact, they were rough, unforgiving, and a little bit dry. Physically, it wasn't the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. But the knowledge that it was Sasuke letting him doing this, Sasuke in his arms. Sasuke, who didn't like to be touched, kissing him.

Breaking away weakly, Naruto took a few moments just to stare in astonishment. "I had not idea."

Sasuke stared back balefully. "I got down on my knees."

"I thought you just wanted something." Naruto sputtered, rushing to defend himself as the memories flooded his mind. How many times over the last two months had he jacked off to that memory? Shit, he was getting hard just thinking about it.

"Of course I wanted something." A hand flew out to cup the blonde's hardening cock. "This." The hand squeezed and Naruto couldn't suppress his anxious moan. "Are you going to give it to me or not?

The dirty talk sounded so weird coming from Sasuke. Still, Naruto shivered. "Fuck. I- yeah, fuck."

"So coherent." Teasing lips nibbled at the other's neck. "Come back to the compound with me."

Nodding eagerly, Naruto began to move as soon as Sasuke released him, before pausing. "Wait- what does this mean? In terms of us."

Snorting, Sasuke grabbed his hand to drag him along. "You are such a girl, deadlast-"

"Hey!"

"-Its so simple I'd have thought even your mind could grasp it."

Grinding his teeth together, Naruto growled, "While, I can't, so why don't you explain it, douche!"

"We're us." Sasuke replied simply. "Same as before, just with a new dimension. Its that easy."

"Oh." Naruto couldn't help the blush on his cheeks. He was slightly mollified to see a dusting of pink resting on Sasuke's cheeks as well. "So, nothing changes? We have sex and then... we're us, but with sex?"

A pale hand tightened in his. "What do you want, flowers? Chocolates? A declaration of love?"

Grinning at the familiar snark in his best friend's voice, Naruto felt his uneasiness leave him. "The last option might be nice."

"Good luck with that." They were nearing the Uchiha compound already. The minute they crossed the threshold, Naruto pushed Sasuke up against the wall, determined to screw the snark right out of the other. And Sasuke seemed quite willing to be screwed, if the grinding of his hips against Naruto's was any indication.

In accordance with his personality, Sasuke made barely any noise, biting down on his bottom lip as every inch of his body was attacked with carnal desire. His pale skin tightened and rippled under Naruto's lips, clenching with desire. The blonde could only imagine how that tense body would be around him, a writhing vice of silken heat, all for him.

He was quite determined to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Thank you for reading and please REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
